The World Health Organization (WHO) Consensus document cites that bone related diseases account for half of all chronic conditions in people over 65 and with the rate of osteoporotic fractures doubling in the last decade, nearly 40% of all women over 50 will eventually suffer from one. Thus, the replacement or restoration of traumatized, damaged or lost bone is a major clinical problem in the United States and around the world. The current implant materials even though they significantly helped to improve the quality of life of the young and aged patients, they have serious limitations. This coupled with the increasing clinical needs in this area provide the impetus for us to develop novel strategies to improve the performance of existing materials or custom develop novel materials. The unique approach proposed here in will combine the engineering expertise to develop novel multi energy aided fabrication techniques with the clinical expertise to evaluate its impact in skeletal regeneration/repair. The proposal aims to develop unique nanostructured metallic surfaces that could interact favorably with osteoblast/stem cells to increase osseointegration of the implants. The proof of concept evaluation will be established through the proposed study. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will lead to the development of novel surface modified metallic substrates with nanostructures as ideal implant materials for orthopaedic applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]